cocktailsfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Morgan
Captain Morgan is a brand of rum produced by alcohol conglomerate Diageo. It is named after the 17th-century Welsh privateer of the Caribbean, Sir Henry Morgan who died on 26 August 1688. Captain Morgan's Rum is distilled from sugar cane. The combination of the type of yeasts employed for fermentation, distillation method, aging conditions, and blending determines the characteristic flavor of rum. Made with molasses, water, mash and yeast, Captain Morgan Original Spiced rum is distilled in a continuous still. Once distilled, the clear spirit is aged in oak barrels for up to a year, adding a golden color and character to the rum before the flavors and spices are added. The brand’s taste is achieved through a proprietary recipe, which is blended into the rum mixture at the final stages of production, making use of spices indigenous to the Caribbean Islands. Varieties *'Original Spiced' - Aged Caribbean rum, with spices and other natural flavors. 70 proof *'Original Spiced Gold' - A blend of rum and other spirits. Mellow aged and enhanced with fruit flavors, spices, and a heavy touch of vanilla. 70 proof *'100 Proof' - The highest alcoholic content of the Captain Morgan line of drinks. Closest relation is Captain Morgan's Original Spiced Rum. 100 proof *'Dark Rum' - A blend of Caribbean and Canadian Rum. 80 proof *'Parrot Bay' - White rum with varieties including coconut, mango, pineapple, passion fruit, key lime, orange and strawberry. 42 proof (formerly 48). Also offered in a 90 proof version of the coconut flavor. *'Lime Bite' - A silver lime-spiked spiced rum. 70 proof *'Private Stock' - Rich, dark and full-bodied, blends hints of island spices with a smooth texture. Packaged in a distinctive squat bottle with a small label. 80 proof *'Silver Spiced' - Aged in oak barrels for over a year, with a smooth taste and a well-rounded, vanilla character. 70 proof *'Tattoo' - An extra-dark, lower-proof rum with fruit flavors described as berry or citrus, introduced to compete with Jägermeister for market share. Unavailable in Canada. 70 proof *'Black' - A blend of pot and continuous still rums from Jamaica, Guyana & Barbados and is aged in oak and has a dark, full-bodied colour and distinctive rich taste. Available only in Great Britain, Germany, Nordics, South Africa, and some other countries. Packaged in a traditional Captain Morgan bottle with a black label highlighting the words "Jamaica Rum."100 proof *'Black Spiced Rum' - Crafted from Caribbean Blackstrap rum and select ingredients, including “rich clove spice and premium cassia bark ... finished with double charred blackened oak for a premium, smooth taste.” Advertised as a bold alcohol that carries the taste of cinnamon and clove, followed by “hints of warm spice and vanilla for a smooth finish.” Only available in the USA and Canada. Packaged in a distinct stout-bodied clear-glass bottle with a white label printed on both sides. 94.6 proof *'Deluxe Dark' - A blend of dark Caribbean rums, aged in white oak barrels, only available in Canada. 80 proof *'White Rum' - Aged in white oak barrels for over a year, only available in Canada. 80 proof *'Long Island Iced Tea' - A pre-mixed cocktail of rum, vodka, whiskey, gin and triple-sec liqueur. Only available in the USA and Canada. 35 proof Category:Ingredients Category:Distilled spirits Category:Spiced rum recipes